


Wnna Go Outt?

by laredla



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drunk Texting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Texting, based on shit ive said drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laredla/pseuds/laredla
Summary: Jonas hasn't been thinking straight as of recent...





	

**Author's Note:**

> the fic based on shit i've said drunk that quickly turned into a fic with fluff kind of
> 
> MY BEAUTIFUL FANTASTIC EPIC WONDERFUL BETAS:
> 
> abkvs on AO3 and @helloabakkus on twitter !!!  
> LethalTeapot on AO3 and @MarrasaurusRex on twitter !!!
> 
> GO CHECK OUT THEIR FICS, THEY'VE WRITTEN FOR LONG EXPOSURE TOO<3
> 
> thhank u @sm0keplanet 4 creating long exposur holy sht

Jonas doesn’t want to move.

The last thing he wants to do right now is open his eyes, but the constant vibrations coming from his phone keep prodding at what’s left of his deep sleep and—

He’s awake.

Somewhat.

He doesn’t hear birds and his room is still dark so he assumes it’s probably the middle of the night.

He lifts his head from a pillow to squint at the nightstand next to him.

It’s three in the morning.

_Great._

His line of sight drifts lazily over to the phone next to the alarm clock, now almost falling off the edge from travelling due to the continuous buzzing.

He pulls an arm out from under the blankets, slaps a hand over the phone and drags it towards himself. He turns the device over and is greeted with multiple texts from—

_Mitch?_

It’s too late… early? It’s too anything to deal with him right now.

 

> **Mitch**
> 
> jyoe
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> jeoy
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> jo

He scrolls through the multiple misspellings of “Joey,” until he reaches a question.

 

> **Mitch**
> 
> r u upp

He sure is _now_.

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> What do you wnt
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> Want*
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> is an antelmope a frut or an anmaml

He has to take a second to process.

_What?_

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> What
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> isit a frit or mamnal

At this point, Jonas is heavily considering shutting off all notifications and going back to sleep.

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> Are you drunk?
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> And why do you want to know this NOW?

The replies come fast.

 

> **Mitch**
> 
> cnt sleep
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> and wntd to se if u were arond

Huh.

Jonas stares at the shadows hiding the corners of his room for a moment, contemplating, and then sits up on his bed.

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> An antelope is a mammal.
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> k but wat if a crocmodile and a chicn fukkd

Is he serious?

 

> **Mitch**
> 
> woud it b a chcikmenocodile cuz chickn mc nuget mor lik chicken mcfuckit
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> or a crockacok
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> dikcodile

Yeah.

He’s serious.

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> Chickenodile.

Why is Jonas indulging him? Maybe he doesn’t feel drowsy anymore. Maybe…

 

> **Mitch**
> 
> iddk dicodil seems prety good to me
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> Wow, definitely a winner you’ve got there.
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> ya unlik ppl wit feet

And again, Jonas has to stop and attempt to draw context from something without any.

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> What
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> Where did that even come from
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> fukn wat kind of fraek has ffeet i hav fiftneen hands do u know at i do wit fiftneen hnads

_What the he—_

> **Mitch**
> 
> orginami

He narrows his eyes in utter bewilderment.

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> Mitch
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> No
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> What
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> fukn ima waga todl this thursbich

Jonas lifts his head up from the oncoming messages. He stares blankly ahead before returning his gaze to the screen.

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> You never actually told me if you were drunk or not

Mitch’s response is slower this time.

 

> **Mitch**
> 
> mayb a lill

Yeah.

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> I thought so. Maybe at least try to close your eyes.
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> That might help you try to get some sleep.
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> jeoy
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> Yeah?
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> ur a wizrd henrey

Okay.

Jonas isn’t sure what to take from that—Mitch having seen Harry Potter or the fact that—

Wait, _Henry?_

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> Harry*
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> It’s Harry
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> fukkn henery u jizzcard
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> What does that mean
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> hukcl bukl nut

Maybe he should stop him-

 

> **Mitch**
> 
> fukn we hav cinomnman toste fuk

Jonas proceeds to set the phone down in front of him. _What do you want from me?_

 

> **Mitch**
> 
> iv falln n i cnt jizup
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> Did you actually fall?
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> Are you okay?
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> fukn nut bukl fuk
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> Where did you get these things from
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> thyre fukkin tru fax
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> jigl nut brah
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> You’re jiggling what
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> il jimgl watevr th fuk i wnt
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> …Are you done
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> duks mak 7 an hour
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> …7 what
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> exactltlly 7
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> cantelops r freloadrs
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> Holy heck I don’t understand
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> tthey stol th whol word ffrm antlelopses
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> caneltpops ned to fukkin get a job

Okay, That’s enough. It’s hitting 3:30 in the morning and Jonas is confused. That is too early/late to be confused.

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> I’m going back to sleep.
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> petr pipar picd a pecof hereps

Jonas isn’t even fazed.

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> Maybe they should have used condoms then.

He’s is about to type “Good night,” to finally lay his phone back down on the nightstand when-

 

> **Mitch**
> 
> ghfuk ur hot

_THUMP!_

Suddenly, the phone isn’t in his hands anymore.

It’s across the floor. He curses himself for panicking.

Jonas almost grimaces.

_Jeez, that was really loud…_

He hangs his head. This is what he gets for responding to Mitch’s shenanigans.

He wasn’t expecting _that,_ though.

Of course Mitch would make fun of him at three in the morning on a school night while drunk. He rubs tired eyes and throws his legs over the side of the bed to retrieve his phone. Much to his relief, there’s only a scratch on the back.

He hops back under the safety of his covers and returns the phone to the nightstand, notifications now off.

What he falls back into can’t even be called a nap.

He tosses and turns all night.

He definitely doesn’t sleep soundly or dream about Mitch calling him hot while absolutely drunk.

 

* * *

 

 

… _shoot._

“Wagner!”

Jonas snaps his head forward, eyes wide open. “Wha—?”

“Sleeping during the slideshow now, are we? You’ve haven’t caused me much trouble before. How about we keep it that way?”

He’s in class.

_He fell asleep in class._

“I’m sorry!” He quickly wipes the drool with his sleeve. “It won’t happen again, I’m really sorry.”

His teacher nods sternly and returns to explaining the current image being projected onto the board.

Jonas shakes his head roughly to wake himself up, drags a hand down his face. How could he let himself doze off like that?

The lack of sleep is really messing with his head.

He feels his pocket vibrate.

 

> **Mitch**
> 
> didnt expct the nerd ttoo fal aslep in clas

Jonas frowns.

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> Maybe if you hadn’t texted me at THREE in the MORNING, I’d be more awake right now.

He angrily shoves the phone back into his pocket.

He’s bitter.

Jonas is desperately trying to stay awake when he feels his phone vibrate two, maybe three times.

_What now?_

 

> **Mitch**
> 
> tht was a fukkin jok jus messign arnd
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> shti joey dnt ignor me ccmon
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> im sory

Jonas slouches in his chair. After a moment, he sighs. He turns to look at Mitch from across the classroom.

He’s fidgeting with his torn jacket, almost nervously. He glances up, right into Jonas’s eyes. Mitch looks back down and moves to rest his head in his arms, probably to fall asleep just as Jonas had before.

…fine.

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> If I’m a nerd, you’re a freaking punk!
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> Besides, who gets drunk at that time anyways?

He hits send and he can almost _feel_ Mitch grinning in his direction.

 

> **Mitch**
> 
> at laest i didnt shov a frezr down my pnts

What has Jonas done?

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> No. Oh my god, we’re at school and it’s time to stop.
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> wat if i shkov an oven dwn my pants thn
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> Why would you ever want to do that?
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> okkok hhow abt stufing a microrwav with 17 hotpockts
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> What do you plan to accomplish with that?
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> smthin wwild
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> Mitch, this is an intervention.
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> im not inventign anythn m jus tlalking abt walkn w an oven dwn my pants

_Oh my god._

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> Why are you like this
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> u luv it

Jonas knows he has a choice. He can deny it or he can emphasize his claim.

He never was one for making good decisions.

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> But why are you like this??

He hears something fall abruptly in the back of the classroom and some heads turn towards the noise.

“Keep it down back there or I’ll move people.” The teacher calls towards the distracted students.

Jonas looks forward once more… but out of the corner of his eye, he sees Mitch bend down to pick up his fallen phone.

_Hah._

 

> **Mitch**
> 
> Hhdgjshf dsso u do admit iit tho
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> I don’t know what you’re talking about.
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> ffukn dnt lev me hanging spts
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> u dig me
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> I thought you were busy shoving an oven down your pants.
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> Hjdn:;’][999:gsfhjds2kfhdjurh.;’5;

Jonas puts his phone back into his pocket, this time much more contently, smugly.

He doesn’t fight the small smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Mitch is on his last nerve.

Jonas is trying to put away his snare drum when he gets a text. He _knows_ Mitch is waiting for him, but is he really this impatient?

 

> **Mitch**
> 
> sstop procrabitating n get out here
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> …what?
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> prograsimatign
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> Programming?
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> pragmamitating
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> …mutating??
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> praglasticating
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> Did… did you mean procrastinating?
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> ya procrabitating

No.

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> Procrastinating*
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> crasting
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> Procrastinating
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> protine bakign
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> You’ve exceeded your number of misspelled words, can you just wait until I’m done?
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> crab ccaking

_You have blocked this number._

Jonas waits for about a minute.

_You have added this number._

 

> **Mitch**
> 
> ssatan420 bblazes in hjel

_You have blocked this number._

Another minute.

_You have added this number._

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> Mitch
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> hye wats a fuk

He’s starting to get creative and it’s hurting Jonas’s head.

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> I… have no clue what a “fuk” is.
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> hhjah i made u curs

He almost chucks the phone again. Almost.

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> I’m disowning you

Right there. _Right there_ is where Jonas messes up.

 

> **Mitch**
> 
> i agre tht u own me

His cheeks are on fire and he gets in trouble with the band director for dropping his snare.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **Mitch**
> 
> wats ur fav color

That’s a new one.

They’ve been getting closer and closer as of late and it’s getting harder for Jonas to hide the fact that he’s excited when Mitch texts him. Not so much for the stupidity, but it’s funny and kind of cute and—

_Shoot._

Does he really think Mitch is cute? Is he even capable of being cute?

 

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> Uh, yellow. And pink…
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> Anyways, what’s… yours?
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> thts lik sunset
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> pnik and yelo
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> I maen i dnt watch th sunset but ifi did itd proly look lik tht
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> i thnk

Apparently, Mitch _was_ capable of being cute.

Then again, was that even cute? Is Jonas beginning to think everything Mitch does is cute?

 

> **Mitch**
> 
> ornage
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> You like orange?
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> Yellow, pink, orange… those could all probably make a really pretty sunset…

It takes Jonas approximately nine seconds to come to the realization that he just typed something pretty embarrassingly cutesy.

 _Really? This?_ This is what he deems “OK,” to respond with?

_God._

He grabs a pillow and smothers his face briefly but harshly. His room feels too warm.

He can feel his ears burning when his phone vibrates, signaling a response from Mitch.

 

> **Mitch**
> 
> mayb we shoud lok at one somtime
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> a sunset if u wnt i meen

Jonas has to bite a knuckle to keep himself contained.

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> Yeah, I’d like that…

He’s grateful they’re texting and not speaking face-to-face.

Jonas probably looks stupidly happy.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> What??
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> jeglmacogs
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> Jeg lets my cog??
> 
> **Mitch**
> 
> wat kina werd shit r u into
> 
> **SPOTS**
> 
> NO, you literally JUST said that!

Mitch is laughing at him.

He’d know, they’re sitting right next to each other and still texting like dorks.

Jonas slumps on the boulder they’re leaning against, the sand below him shifting to accommodate.

Mitch nudges him with his shoulder before sending another message.

 

> **Mitch**
> 
> ur cute

_Oh._

That’s one shift in the mood he wasn’t expecting.

Jonas peeks up at him. Mitch is scratching his chin and looking away.

Jonas wants to see his face.

He reaches out and grasps Mitch’s hand, pulling him down closer to him. He turns to Jonas.

Mitch is… blushing.

As he notices that, he now also sees his hand gripped tightly in Mitch’s.

Neither pull away.

He’s sure they look really dumb, too. Two idiots holding hands, red from the neck up and still texting even though they’re seated so close that they’re arms are touching.

Jonas goes to type with one thumb. Can he play it cool?

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> You’re*

_Don’t throw the phone, don’t throw the phone, don’t throw the phone, stupid—_

But Mitch is smiling. He’s smiling and squeezing Jonas’s hand.

Maybe he _can_ play it cool.

And then Mitch hesitantly lets go of his hand and Jonas automatically thinks that maybe he’s done something wrong after all. Was he too forward with touching Mitch? Should he say something out loud? Is—

His phone vibrates.

 

> **Mitch**
> 
> wnna go outt?

And then Jonas’s phone hits the sand. He’s staring straight ahead, wide-eyed, feeling that he might pass out if he faces Mitch.

Jonas feels like his heart might explode in chest, he hears it beating loudly in his ears. His hands are clenched into fists and he feels a hand that’s not his brush against his own.

He looks up.

Mitch is turning his head away from Jonas again, but his hand is being held out in question.

_Wanna go out?_

Jonas sure has been smiling a lot more often.

 

> **SPOTS**
> 
> Yeah, I’d like that.

He slips his hand into Mitch’s once more.

He isn’t sure how long they’re there for, but a sunset eventually graces the cove and it’s almost obscured by floating rocks and pink lights.

* * *

 

 

 

> **CUTE LIL FUCK**
> 
> For the LAST TIME, it’s procrastinating.
> 
> **< 3Mitch<3**
> 
> r u fukn sur tho
> 
> **CUTE LIL FUCK**
> 
> Dude
> 
> **< 3Mitch<3**
> 
> im jusayign procrabitattign maks more sens
> 
> **CUTE LIL FUCK**
> 
> No, it makes NO sense.
> 
> **< 3Mitch<3**
> 
> watevr u say babe
> 
> **< 3Mitch<3**
> 
> il stop procrabbitatign n do hw thn
> 
> **CUTE LIL FUCK**
> 
> If I say you’re right, will you actually stop talking about it or…?
> 
> **< 3Mitch<3**
> 
> i fukkn knw it ima fukn spykick
> 
> **CUTE LIL FUCK**
> 
> ….psychic*
> 
> **< 3Mitch<3**
> 
> spycik
> 
> **CUTE LIL FUCK**
> 
> I’ll bite your lip the next time you kiss me, I’m dead serious.
> 
> **< 3Mitch<3**
> 
> soundds gud 2 me
> 
> **CUTE LIL FUCK**
> 
> Wow.
> 
> **< 3Mitch<3**
> 
> i didnt com out of th closet i fukn shokvd th whol door dwn my pants
> 
> **CUTE LIL FUCK**
> 
> Oh my god, shut up...
> 
> **< 3Mitch<3**
> 
> u luv me

Jonas glances at Mitch from across the classroom. Their eyes meet and they’re both grinning.

 

> **CUTE LIL FUCK**
> 
> Yeah, I do. What of it?

Jonas will forever savor how quickly Mitch’s smug expression is wiped off and replaced with flustered embarrassment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kikc me @laredla on tumblr


End file.
